


Perfect For Now

by sunshine_deathboy



Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angel Nico di Angelo, Duet, Happy Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo is a Cute Dork, Nico di Angelo is a Good Boyfriend, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Picnics, Singing, Surprises, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy
Summary: Nico has a surprise for Will, which ended up to a lot of Solangelo fluff.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201688
Kudos: 28





	Perfect For Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryosa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ryosa).



> This is based from a prompt requested by Ryosa
> 
> Prompt:  
> Nico invites Will for a picnic and proceeds to sing songs about the sun
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic!

Will was sitting with Kayla on his desk in the infirmary when he heard a knock. “Come in!” When the door opened it was no one other than Will’s boyfriend Nico Di Angelo. Will smiled not because his boyfriend came to visit but because Nico had a smile on his face, “What made you so happy today?”

Nico rolled his eyes, “Come, I have a surprise for you!”

“Wait, I still have a shift to finish.”

Kayla then began pushing him towards Nico, “Oh please Will, it’s been a slow day. I’ll handle the infirmary just fine, go on ahead and spend time with your boyfriend.”

Will frowned at her, “You sure you’ll be fine?”

Kayla rolled her eyes, “You have to trust your sis more. Plus, if there’s any emergency then I promise to get you, okay?”

Will pondered for a moment as he looked at Kayla’s determined face, then at Nico who was now giving him puppy eyes. He then sighed, still looking at Nico, “Why do you have to be so adorable.”, Will then turned to Kayla, “Okay then, just make sure to call me if there’s any troubles.”

Kayla began shoving the two out as she said, “Yeah, yeah don’t worry.” Before she closed the door she winked at Nico then said, “Have fun you two!”

Nico looked up at Will, who gave him a smile that's so bright it could parallel the sun itself. He reached out his arm and said, "Ready, sunshine?" 

Will took Nico's hand, "Always"

The two then got swallowed by the shadows. When they landed they were in the forest. It was an unfamiliar part to Will, but the sight was beautiful. The clearing was surrounded by tall trees, with an opening only big enough to stream sunlight right at the middle of everything. Then just where the sunlight was streaming, he saw a picnic blanket set up. On the blanket was a basket, mythomagic cards and some food. 

Will turned to his boyfriend who had a smug smile on his face, "Did you do all this?" 

Nico hummed in agreement before asking shyly, "Do you like it?" 

Will nodded, "Of course, it's perfect." 

Nico blushed at this, then began beckoning him to sit on the mat. The son of Hades then took out some sandwiches and strawberries he packed. Will sat down just beside Nico, there was silence for awhile as the two started eating off their sandwiches. The silent was interrupted when Nico decided to let out a chuckle. 

Will peaked at his boyfriend before asking, "What's so funny?" 

Nico shook his head, "Oh nothing, you're just facing the sun again. You always do that when we have picnics." 

Will rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, I didn't notice." 

Nico chuckled more before saying, "You're like a sunflower" 

Will scoffed, "Oh please, I might as well be the sun itself" 

Nico rolled his eyes before muttering, " I'm pretty sure that's your dad." 

Will then decided to let out a laugh which got the son of Hades to laugh with him. After they finished eating their sandwiches, Will decided to put an arm around Nico as Nico leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile, while biting off on strawberries every now and then. 

It was silent and peaceful, and everything just felt perfect. Will then subconsciously started humming "You are My Sunshine" What surprised him though was when Nico decided to sing the lyrics of the chorus, 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

The son of Hades lifted up his head to face Will who then cupped his face before singing the next lyrics, 

_You make me happy, when skies are gray._

The two made eye contact, blue to brown, everything really was perfect. Even if it was just at the moment, they knew that the best they can do was to savor it. The two of them then sang the next line together, 

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

Nico then put his hand on Will's mouth to silence him so he can sing the next line alone, 

_So please don't take my sunshine away._

Will then chuckled, once again cupping Nico's face, "Don't worry Neeks, no one's gonna take me from you. I'm not going anywhere." 

Nico rolled his eyes before saying, "I know, it's just with us being demigods, things can be quite unpredictable." 

Will kisses Nico on the cheek, "Well it wouldn't hurt to be positive and hope for the best." 

Nico lets out a sigh, "I know, but you know that it's not that easy for me." 

Will pouted and went for his puppy eyes that he knew Nico can't resist, "Well, atleast try for me?" 

Nico shrugged, "I'll try my best" 

Will then smiled at his boyfriend as the son of Hades let's out a huff, "You're so adorable." 

Nico then started to blush. His could feel his cheeks warm up from the blush, "Whatever, Solace" The son of Hades then began to smirk, "You haven't even thank me yet." 

The son of Apollo looked at his boyfriend confused, "For what?" 

Nico rolled his eyes before dramatically waving his arms, referring to the picnic. 

It was Will's turn to roll his eyes before saying sarcastically, "Oh how rude of me! Thank you for the wonderful picnic you've prepared this fine day, sir. I truly do appreciate it." 

Nico then hummed in contentment as he said, "You're insufferable." 

Will gave Nico a chaste kiss on the lips before saying, "I know." 

Nico then began to position himself so that his head was laying on top of Will's lap. Will then decided to mess with his hair. It was silent at first, but Will eventually started humming _Here Comes the Sun,_ which relaxed the son of Hades who eventually fell asleep in Will's lap. 

When Will noticed his sleeping boyfriend, he was in awe because of how beautiful his boyfriend was when the sun shined on him. _You really are an angel_ , he thought. "I love you, deathboy." 

Nico then, to the son of Apollo's surprise muttered back a sleepy, "Love you too, sunshine." 

Will just smiled as he let the son of Hades sleep while he played with his hair and stared at the relaxing view that this part of the forest had to offer. _Everything really was perfect, atleast for now._

For a demigod, one can never really be sure when perfect moments could end, so he decided to just enjoy them while they last, but he does make sure that he cherish every memory of each moment forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, this two are just too adorable.. I feel jealous 😂💖
> 
> Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments!
> 
> I'm always open for prompts for any ship though I write solangelo more!


End file.
